


The Candy Bowl

by DaniMeows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post Episode 5x09, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: Assorted one shots written for tumblr prompts or just because I needed to write it down to get the idea out of my head.Some are angsty, some are fluffy.





	1. Betrayal (Post Episode 5x09)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written immediately after Episode 9.

Her voice. Her words. They pierced him. You promised to protect her. Promised. Protect. Her.

Clarke his… There weren't words for what she was to him. What she meant to him. She was vital to him. Losing her for six long years had been like losing a lung.

The rattling of the chain. Her screaming. He wanted to go back.

But there was no choice. This was the way to peace.

But it felt like betrayal. Not just of her but his own heart.

The door shut.

Her trust in him was probably shattered along with his heart.


	2. You haven't even touched your food what's going on? (canon divergent from season 1/worried Bellamy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was strawberries, her favorite berries, the ones that always made her smile when they were available. The smile was missing today. She kept bringing a berry near her mouth and then putting it down.

Another meal went by where Clarke barely touched her food, not that she'd grabbed much in the first place.

It was strawberries, her favorite berries, the ones that always made her smile when they were available. The smile was missing today. She kept bringing a berry near her mouth and then putting it down.

Bellamy was worried as he sat beside her. Fear that something was seriously wrong with his wife flooding his brain.

“You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?” He asked softly. Trying not to panic.

“It's nothing,” Clarke said.

It was a clearly a lie that even his stubborn wife didn't believe.

“Clarke,” he started. Meaning Clarke tell me before I go out of my mind with worry. Tell me what's wrong before I fuss and overreact and become more protective of you than ever before.

The others had already left them to go about their morning routines… which was good because his reaction to Clarke's next statement was to faint.

“I'm pregnant,” she said while nibbling on a strawberry.

He was going to be more worried and protective of her than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to leave me a prompt my tumblr is [petalsandtime](http://petalsandtime.tumblr.com/) and I'm currently asking for au prompts for me to write in September from the following list [september prompts list](http://petalsandtime.tumblr.com/post/177454168621/september-fic-prompts-aus) and I'd love some Bellarke prompts to fill.


End file.
